Green & Brown
by ArianaDumbledore327
Summary: Green met Brown as they locked eyes for the first time. "Hi Daddy." She said quietly. RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase clutched her 9 year old daughter's hand. Her daughter's name was Lilly. Lilly dragged a suitcase behind her. "Don't forget to call me when you get off the plane and when you get to Cousin Mary's house." She told Lilly. "Last call for plane 41! Last call for plane 41 going to Cincinnati!" The flight attendant called. Annabeth kissed Lilly good-bye. "I'll pick you up in a week!" Annabeth called to Lilly as she climbed aboard the plane.

Lilly pulled down the mini table in front of her seat on the plane. She then picked up her laptop and opened it. She googled: _Perseus Jackson: Cincinnati, Ohio_. That was her father. Lilly's mother, Annabeth, told her many stories about him at night and how after the divorce he moved to Cincinnati to get away from Annabeth. There were many results but the one that caught her attention was the white-pages result. It showed his address. _9800 Cincinnati Street. Lotus Apartment building. Unit #459. _ Lilly scribbled the address on a blank page in her notebook.

Lilly slowly put her laptop back in it's bag, as everybody climbed off the plane. A flight attendant came and got her suitcase down for her. "Thank you." Lilly told her. Then she climbed off the plane and ran into the Cincinnati airport. She knew her way around by heart because she had been here so many times. She went out front and hailed a cab. "Taxi!" She called waving her hand in the air. A yellow car came up to her. It had a taxi sign on top of it. She climbed in and the cab driver helped her with her suitcase. She thanked him quietly. "Where to Miss?" He asked. Lilly pulled out her notebook. "9800 Cincinnati Street. Lotus Apartment building." She told the cab master. The cab driver had shaggy brown hair, and black skin. He looked slightly familiar. "Grover?" She asked. The cab drivers eyes widened. "Lilly?" He asked. Lilly nodded. "Oh Lilly I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How's Annabeth?" Grover exclaimed. "She's fine." Lilly told him. "Why are you here?" Grover asked. "Mom had a business trip. I'm staying with my cousin Mary. She lives in that building. Unit 692." She told Grover. It was true that her cousin Mary live in that building in unit 692 but she REALLY was going to meet her father _Perseus Jackson_ For the first time. They chatted until Graver came to a stop at the Lotus Apartment building. "Here you go Miss. Tell Annabeth and your cousin Mary that I said hi!" Grover said as Lilly shut the cab door and walked away with her notebook, laptop bag and suitcase.

She walked into the Lotus Apartment building Elevator and pressed the floor #4 button. The elevator slowly went up and it came to a stop and the fourth floor. She got off and headed down the hall to unit number 459. She rang the bell and waited for an answer. "I'll be right there!" A voice called. Lilly was so excited. She was about to meet her father! Then she heard footsteps as he came to the door. He opened it. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. Green met Brown as they looked at each other for the first time. "Hi Daddy." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson stared down at the little girl that had called him "Daddy". When he looked at her, He remembered Annabeth. She had her golden curls, but she had Sally Jackson's brown eyes. She had His determination. Percy was sure of it because of the way her eyes sparkled. And after that Percy knew she was his. His daughter. His daughter by statistics, blood, and by family. Then he remembered when he left Annabeth. There was a little baby. His daughter Lilly. She was in the NICU then. "Lilly." He breathed. Lilly leapt into his arms. "Daddy." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Then she burst into tears. "I've missed you so much." Percy breathed. Lilly just kept on crying. Slowly Percy carried her into his apartment. Then his phone rang. He answered it. "'Sup." He said into it. "Oh hi Grover." "Oh that noise? That's L- Lulu my new neighbor. She has a baby, and it's crying. Got to go see you!" Percy said. Then he slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. "Daddy?" Lilly asked, still crying a little bit.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Why… Why… Why…. Why…" Lilly stammerd. Then she burst into tears again.

"Oh Lilly.. It's Okay." Percy soothed. Lilly sniffed.

"Why did you and Mommy get divorced?" Lilly asked. Percy gulped.

"Well…." Percy began.

**FLASHBACK!**

Percy was standing in the NICU, stroking a little baby's hair. The baby was Lilly. "Don't you dare touch my baby!" A voice said. Percy spun around. "Annabeth? What's up?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean what's up? You know what's up!" She snarled.

"Really? Cause I DON'T know what's up." Percy yelled at her. The little baby stirred in her sleep.

"Oh don't play dumb with me!" Annabeth snarled at him. "I know you've been going out with that Rachel girl! I've heard about you wanting to get engaged with her! How could you?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth-" He began.

"Oh don't "Oh Annabeth" me!" She shouted.

"Those are just rumors!" Percy shouted at her.

"NO Percy. They will never be rumors, because I've seen you flirting with Rachel! You were talking to her while I was in here earlier!" Annabeth shouted.

"Then… Then if you think I'm dating Rachel then just leave me!" Percy shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Then Percy stalked out of the NICU and drove home.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"I'll tell you later." Percy whisperd to her.


End file.
